


Desire Me

by rotten_goddess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Setter Squad as the Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Deadly Sins, UshiOi Week, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess
Summary: Contrary to myths and popular beliefs, vampires do not feed on human blood. In fact, vampires do not exist, but the seven deadly sins do. They lap up virtue running through their victim’s veins, replacing them with worldly desires.As for Tooru, Lust’s earthly persona, chastity never tasted good... butthat manmade an exception.———Day 1 of NSFW UshiOi Week 2020
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Desire Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, all entries for ~~Ushi Fucking Oi Week~~ NSFW UshiOi Week are trash PWP because I procrastinated for two months. 
> 
> Or so I thought, but the prompt for first day is so hard and the story went like this lol
> 
> Unproofed.
> 
> Also, can I promote my ongoing UshiOi fic? It’s under hiatus tho lol.

“A-Atsumu- _saahn_...” the lady with Gluttony moaned, her fingers digging deeper into the material of the Sin’s flanel. Gluttony embraced the woman tighter by her slim waist, face buried in between her delicious neck as he enjoyed the sweet, sweet taste of Abstinence in his victim’s blood.

Instead of fangs, in between his teeth were blood-sucking needles that were as thin as a mosquito’s. His “bite” didn’t hurt much, but would leave marks like that of vampires (which people of old referred them to), so Gluttony and the other Seven Deadly Sins had learned over time to disguise their hunts as “flirting,” leaving hickeys on people’s necks as if the only thing that happened were bruising kisses. 

Soon the blood in Gluttony’s mouth tasted solely of metal, meaning all of the Abstinence in the woman’s veins had been successfully sucked, and so he stopped.

The woman almost lost her balance the moment Gluttony let go of her. 

“Ye alright, hun? I’ve been thinking about it but you really look pale. Don’t cha think yer diet’s doin’ ya more harm than good?”

“Eh?” The woman whined, souding dizzy from the blood taken from her without her knowledge. “I’m fine.”

“No, yer not. Come on, let me grab ya some onigiri!”

“But the calories in onigiri is—”

Gluttony softly put a finger over the lady’s lips. “Ferget about the calories. A bit of weight ain’t gonna ruin that pretty face.”

The woman blushed. She touched her face and looked away in embarrassment. “If you say so, Atsumu-san!”

Gluttony smiled, but the woman failed to see the mischief in it. Gluttony held her hand and led her to a nearby convenience store, the front that was set up to hide the Sinner Squad’s base.

* * *

“I gave you all those pork buns! Why did you give them away, boke?” A young teen in his school uniform shouted, piercing the ears of an orange-head kid frowning at him.

“But they were too many for one person! And stop calling me boke, Bakageyama!” the orange-haired kid answered, screaming equally loud.

“Who are you calling Bakageyama? And don’t change our topic. Those pork buns are yours so you should eat them all by yourself!

“If they are mine, why can’t I give them to whoever I want to?”

“You say ‘whoever’ but why did you have to give them to Tsukishima of all people?”

The orange-head paused a second or so, giving Greed a dirty smile eventually. “Ne, Kageyama-kun. Are you jealous of Tsukishima?”

Greed blushed a deep crimson. “B-Boke!”

“Eh, a couple?” The woman with Gluttony asked. They have arrived at Sakanoshita Shoten, and found young Greed and his equally energetic lover. 

Gluttony hummed positively. Greed’s been “flirting” with the same high school student for a while now. He guessed Greed hadn’t sucked enough Liberality in the orange-head’s blood for him to still be sharing his pork buns. To think the pork buns from their shop were worth hoarding! Gluttony still preferred onigiri though.

“Welcome!” Wrath greeted them from behind the cash register as they entered the shop, His smile went from one ear to another. “Oh, Atsumu! You brought a friend?”

Gluttony grinned meaningfully. “We came to get onigiri. Hey baby, this is my cousin Koushi.”

The woman bowed. “I’m Kaori. It’s nice to meet you!” 

“Atsumu’s girlfriend, I see! Then you can get any onigiri you want, it’s on the house. I recommend you get tuna though.”

“Oh, then I’ll get—”

“Kouchin!!!” 

Kaori’s sentence was cut off by the entrance of another man—a really beautiful one. His messy brown locks complimented the hazel in his eyes, his skin white as milk and lips so thin and pink.

The man—the _Sin_ —whose name was Lust threw himself to Wrath. “Help! I’m feeling sick again, Kouchin! I hate this life!”

“You’re overacting again, Oikawa-san,” an annoyed young man with copper hair and funny bangs said, following Lust inside the store. He’s Pride.

“Shira-chan so mean!” Lust whined, whipping his head towards Pride without so much as letting go of Wrath’s tee. 

“There, there!” Wrath caressed Lust’s back before turning to Pride. “Don’t be like that to your senpai, Kenjirou.”

“Only if he acted like a senpai. I’ve been meeting my quotas two times faster than him and I’ve only joined the Seven—”

“Ah, Kaori baby, have ye decided on an onigiri?” Gluttony interrupted Pride’s spill. Pride’s quite new to the “business,” having inherited the Sin from a man he’d known as Semi Eita only a couple of months ago, so he was still quite unaware of what not to say in public. 

“H-Hai! I’d like to try the tuna one!” Kaoru responded, not really aware of what Pride was saying, since her eyes were glued to the beauty that was Lust’s earthly persona.

With his face and charms, it shouldn’t be hard for Lust to attract people of whatever age or gender. Feeding on human virtue should be easy for him, but it wasn’t. He hated chastity. Its taste, its smell. They make his head spin and his stomach turn. If he could, he’d pass his Sin to someone else too, like what Semi and Ukai and Nekomata did. 

“Atsumu, could you help Kaoru get her onigiri? And I believe Tobio’s outside so could you call him for me, Kenjirou?” Wrath removed his apron before any of the two could answer. 

Gluttony wrapped an arm around Kaori faster than he could say “Sure”, and Pride hummed a lazy _‘Kay_ on his way outside to have Greed take care of the register. 

“Tobio-chan seemed busy with his boyfriend outside though, why not have Ken-chan help instead? Where’s that kid anyway?” Lust asked as Wrath guided him to one of the seats at the corner. Kenma was the young boy who inherited Nekomata’s Sin, and was now carrying the name Sloth. 

“Kenma’s _well-fed_ so he said he’ll hole himself in his room after school for the rest of the week to play games,” Wrath explained, putting a bottle of cold water in front of Lust to help with his nausea. Well-fed meant exactly as it sounded. It was more than meeting their daily quota, but drinking enough virtue that would last them at least a week.

“Eh? Lucky! I wish my type’s easy, too!” Oikawa whined. 

“You’ve been a Sin for a half a century now and you still can’t take Chastity? How do you even get by?”

“I don’t!” Lust complained. “I can only take the smallest doses of Chastity, like from high schoolers who have only discovered porn mags and AVs and are too afraid to touch themselves!”

Wrath teasingly squinted. “Sounds like child harassment to me. You’re a pedo!”

“I’m not!” Lust cried. “I’m just a starving being who can’t eat a proper meal. You guys just don’t understand. Chastity is gross! They stink so bad, and they taste like rotten whatever! And the stronger the virtue, the thicker their scent becomes. Ah, just thinking about it makes me want to puke again. And Shira-chan saw me vomitting earlier, too! It’s so embarrassing! He’s never gonna respect me, is he?” He finally opened the offered bottle, gulping everything down in one go. 

“Do they really smell and taste that bad?” Wrath asked, as if they never talked about it for the last fifty years or so. Patience smelled like cherry blossoms to him, and tasted like jasmine tea when sucked. But only him could taste and smell his target virtue, like only Lust could to Chastity. 

“Oh, I wish they didn’t. Then maybe I could pig myself out like—brf!” Lust was quick to cover his mouth, plugging the openings of his nose as well with the side of his index, perfectly in sync with Greed’s not-so-welcoming _Irasshaimase!_

“You okay, Tooru?” Wrath asked, his palm fast to settle on Lust’s back. 

Lust slowly turned his head to the direction of the stench, and found a tall, beefy guy walking towards the coolers. He looked at the array of beers through the glass door. “It’s him,” he said, voice muffled by his own hands. “Heck I think he hadn’t had sex for a year!”

“You’re kidding me,” Wrath responded. “A greek god like that? But damn, he’s totally my type!”

“Does he smell Patience, too?” Intrigue spoke for Lust. Type was their jargon for one’s enemy Virtue. 

“Yeah, and it’s strong. He’s looking at beers though. You think he broke with up his girlfriend or something? Maybe he was cheated on?”

“I don’t really care. But he fucking stinks!”

“But if he really hasn’t had sex for that long then he could feed you well!” Wrath commented, not entirely suggesting for Lust to do so, but imagining filling himself from the man’s overpowering Patience. 

“Don’t even joke about it,” Lust answered, getting a bit used to the sickening odor, yet he couldn’t get his brown eyes away from the man, whose arms were so sexy he wished to be crushed.

The man was totally his type, too. Not the virtue-type type, but type in a sex partner. Lust may be bisexual, but he still preferred men, and he preferred them strong and chunky. Big and bulky. The kind that would pound him either to death or countless orgasm. Or both. Too bad he had never been able to sleep with one before. Those kinds usually had the most satisfying sex life, getting laid enough to build up any bit of chastity, so they were pretty useless to Lust. 

Lust must have stared at the stranger for so long that he turned towards their direction, meeting eyes with him and making the Sin swallow a lump he didn’t notice had formed in his throat. 

God, those beautiful olive-green eyes should be illegal! And that cold, uninterested gaze! It was as if Lust was silently being judged because of his thoughts, yet he wished for the man to look at him more. Step on him, maybe, or choke him with those massive hands. Oh, how to be the canned beer he was holding?

“Do you need anything from me?” 

Shit! Even his voice was oh-so-fucking-sexy Lust felt his dick twitch. He swore had the man told him, he’d orgasm right then and there!

Lust shook his head and turned away. His face burned for the first time in decades. Before he knew it, he was already cupping his face, palms feeling the heat that crept up his cheeks. 

Greed sounded so stiff behind the counter, mechanical even when he announced the amount the man had to pay, how much money he received, and how much was the man’s change. Greed’s voice was loud and clear, yet the beating of Lust’s own heart rang across his ears more than anything. 

“Oh, did he stop smelling bad to you?” Wrath mentioned, and it was only then that Lust realized he wasn’t bothered by the man’s Chastity anymore. In fact, he started to smell like freshly baked milk bread, soft and warm to the heart. And he craved for that wonderful scent so much.

The man left and Lust stood as soon as the door closed, leaving a confused Wrath by himself. He tried to call out to Lust, but he wasn’t heard by the hurrying Sin. 

The man was nowhere to be found when Lust stepped outside. Pride was still there however, enjoying a serving of pork bun by himself as he waited for Lust. They came from the same university (where Lust was teaching sports science and Pride was getting his pre-med courses) and lived in the same neighborhood, so they often went home together. 

“Pride—”

“Excuse me?” Pride complained, more because he didn’t like the sound of his Sin rather than the fact Lust breached the rule of not calling another by their Sin in public. 

“The man who came from the store... did you see where he went?”

“Oh, you mean the guy who begged for his girlfriend to not leave him?”

“What?” Lust’s brows pulled together at the information. “How did you even know that?”

“He smells so good I could tell,” the younger explained. Lust had to think just how many Virtues ran through the man’s veins because of his evil girlfriend. The poor guy! 

“His Humility is so strong it makes me shiver. He must taste excellent.” Pride had this dreamy gaze as he licked his fingers clean of the bun’s rich sauce. 

“Shut up, he’s my prey! Now tell me where he went, _kouhai_ ,” Lust demanded, making Pride shiver with the sudden display of authority. 

* * *

Lust ran to the direction Pride told him, ending up on a quiet neighborhood. His nose searched for any hint of that mouth-watering aroma. Even the faintest of clues would do, he only needed one. Where did the man go? Why was he gone so fast? Why didn’t his scent linger?

_Milk bread... milk bread..._

Why couldn’t he smell him anymore?

Or did the man really started smelling like milk bread in the first place, when Chastity had always smelled like garbage to his poor nose?

“Where the heck are you?” Lust blurted out, fingers running through his hair and eventually pulling them through gritted teeth. It’s been a while—a good half a century—since he last lusted on someone, since he wished to commit his Sin rather than force another to commit it for him. It’s been a while since he experienced such a strong emotion it made him feel alive again. Human again. Vulnerable and easy to tempt and sway.

He needed to find the man. He needed him to make him feel all emotions he lost since becoming a Sin. He needed his touch, his warmth, his attention. 

And then there was that scent again, sweet and fresh and lovely behind him that he turned his head in a heartbeat, locking eyes with the man who opened the gate of his house to bring out a bowl of cat food.

The man paid him no mind but proceeded to kneel and attend to the bunch of stray cats that started to gather in his feet. The man put the bowl down, patting a cat or two before standing up again.

“Excuse me!” Lust finally said, running towards the man and stopping him from closing his gate.

“You’re the guy from the store earlier. Do you need anything from me?” he asked, voice deep and gorgeous as the first time Lust heard of it. 

“Y-your name,” he answered, hearing himself stammer. “I’m Tooru. Oikawa Tooru. You are?”

The man’s brows met in confusion, but answered nonetheless. “Ushijima.”

“Are you single?” Lust dared, his heart drumming chaotically in his ribcage. 

“What is it to you?”

“You can date me if you’re single.” _And I know you’re single._

“I don’t even know you.”

“We’ll date so we can get to know each other. And I already said my name’s Tooru.”

“I’m not interested, I’m sorry.” Ushijima answered, not looking any sorry at all. In fact, his gaze only got colder, more judging than how he looked at him earlier. 

Maybe he was contemplating how low of a whore the man who introduced himself as Oikawa Tooru was. Lust shivered at the thought. 

“Then how about using me for a night?”

“Excuse me?” Ushijima became indignant, yet interested. His mouth maybe saying no, but his scent told Lust otherwise. The offer affected him, and he was lusting for the beautiful stranger too, yet he was putting up a fight, making Chastity’s bloom grander and more addictive for Lust to contain. And he found it hard to contain it. 

“I want you,” Lust admitted, throwing himself to the man and claiming his mouth. A cuss was whispered to his lips, strong hands pushed him by the shoulder, but he only clung around the man’s neck tighter, focing his mouth open with his greedy kisses. 

Another push and Lust was resigned to biting Ushijima’s lower lip, sipping very little Chastity lingering in his blood. And it tasted amazing! It tasted of milk and bread and life.

 _Christ_ , this man was the Milk Bread of Life!

Lust craved more of his taste and braved a bigger bite, sucking more of his type through the man’s sexy lips, resulting in lesser resistance. 

Soon a groan reached Lust’s ears and he felt himself twitch again. 

Lust broke the kiss. There was still reluctance in the man’s eyes, but the sight of his attractive blush, and the way he tried to follow his lips were reward enough for him.

”I can give you more than a kiss,” Lust assured him in a dirty whisper, the tip of his finger ran the length between Ushijima’s neck and chest. “If you would allow me to, that is.

”I’ll make you regret seducing me.”

 _By all means!_ Lust thought as he let the man hang him in his shoulder like a sack of potato on his way back inside the house.

Ushijima only had the decency to kick the door shut behind them, but Lust didn’t hear the click of a lock. He heard himself gasp however when he was thrown down the couch, head dipping into the foam and the back of his knees hanging over one of the arm rests. He didn’t mind. His eyes were already drawn to the strip tease happening right before him. 

Ushijima’s chest was a feast, mouth-wateringly meaty. He looked so hot pulling on his belt, so amazingly sexy while he removed his pants, leaving the boring, pure white underwear Lust so wanted to rip off his hips. That piece of clothing was preventing him to see the fullness of that thick meat.

Lust swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, hands imitating the man’s movement in hopes of attracting him the very same way. He tried to kick his pants, but his shoes were too bulky to move, and Ushijima helped him remove both his shoes and his pants, including the screaming red boxer that had gone too tight over his growing erection.

He spread his legs apart, hands on the back of either knee to present himself better.

Ushijima leaned to kiss his mouth, Lust parting his lips without waiting for the knock of his partners’ tongue. Their kiss was wetter than the first, deeper and noisier. Ushijima’s fuck meat was so hot against Lust’s abdomen. And to think both his cock and the man’s torso were still clothed!

Lust sucked on the man’s tongue hungrily, stealing unnoticeable bites on the slimy flesh, sucking more of that milk bread goodness that was his Chastity. 

Ushijima pulled back, fishing that heavy cock in one hand and spitting on another. He fisted his cock and Lust sucked on his fingers in return, coating them good before bringing them to his twitching hole. He hadn’t had a cock in him for a while, so he was pretty tight, ring of muscles reluctant to accept his middle finger.

He found lust in Ushijima’s eyes, lids heavy as he watched him finger himself to the same rhythm Ushijima was fisting his cock. 

“Add another finger,” came the man’s voice, deep and demanding and Lust yearned to obey. He was still too tight but pushed another finger, mewling at the burn of getting stretched. 

Ushijima kneeled between his legs, his hot spit landing under heavy balls and dribbling down his hole.

He wasn’t ready yet, but Lust pushed a third finger to scissor himself wider. Tears welled at the corner of his eyes but he didn’t dare stop. He wanted to be filled. He needed to be filled. But the filling wouldn’t come until Ushijima deemed him ready for his monster.

It was tight. There was friction instead of ease, but Lust kept thrusting his fingers deep inside him. At least the way Ushijima stroked his inner thigh felt really good. 

“What’s your name again?” Ushijima asked.

“T-Tooru.” The answer came out as a gasp. Drool had escaped the corner of his mouth, eyes blurry at the beads of tears hanging over his thick lashes. 

Ushijima stood up, one hand back to stroke his cock. It was big and veiny, beautifully red at the head for the pretty Sin. “Do you want me, Tooru?”

“Yes!” Lust screamed, fingers knuckles deep inside his ass.

“Do you want me to fuck you till you can’t walk, Tooru?” It was a mixture of threat and promise. And Lust lusted to feel both.

“Fuck yes, please! Fuck me please!”

That was all Ushijima needed to hear, and the fingers were deliberately pulled out of his ass without a warning, only to be replaced by something bigger and hotter. 

A silent cry escaped his lips, eyes widening and breath hitching at the intrusion. He lacked prep and even if he didn’t, Lust swore the man’s girth would still tear him apart, split him in two the way he deserved. His girth was breaking him, his length reaching places his fingers couldn’t, including the hidden button that was his prostrate. 

Lust screamed another time, which was shivery and sexy. He found it hard to breathe, head willing his hips to meet the thrusts but spine too week to do anything than to receive. 

“Do you like it, Tooru? Do you like being fucked like this?” Ushijima asked with a dirty groan, spitting each word the same time he pounded that willing hole.   
“Yes! Yes!” Lust struggled to answer. He was a Sin. He was supposed to be powerful, more powerful than a human at least, yet he was being reduced to a panting mess, helpless and needy, moaning shamelessly because that was all he could do.   
Ushijima powered his thrust some more, the supposedly sturdy couch losing its ground. He gripped the back of his partner’s knee to keep him spread, another hand reaching out and finding its way to the Sin’s open mouth. 

Lust sucked on the offered fingers, making sure to sink his needles to his flesh to taste his type again. His Chastity wasn’t losing sweetness, and Lust let himself be full of that delicious virtue. The more he sucked, the more brutal each thrusts had become. 

Ushijima sooned pulled his fingers, hands cupping the bone of the Sin’s hips to flip him over without pulling out. The sensation made Lust gasp anew, his drool freely pooling the leather beneath him. 

“Fuck...” he started breathlessly. “Fuck... so good!”

“You feel good, too, Tooru. You feel so warm around my cock. Your ass is perfect.”

Lust felt his cheeks heat up, and he buried his face in his arms, but Ushijima didn’t have any of that. He pulled him by the locks of his chocolate hair, meeting his mouth for another kiss. The kiss was messy and wet, more tongue than lips, and the thrust became more and more violent than the last. 

“You’re so good, Tooru,” he whispered in his mouth. 

That voice, deep and raspy and attractive, should be illegal. Being perfect should be criminal. Being so good at fucking another man’s ass should earn him a special place in hell, preferrably beside Lust’s throne, where they could fuck and fuck and fuck carelessly like this. Fuck and fuck and fuck for all eternity, the flames of hell dancing around them to celebrate the connection of fat cock and tight asspussy. Fuck and fuck and—

“ _Fuuuck!_ ” the shaky scream came together with Lust’s release. There was no warning to it, how his hole was used and prostrate abused at such a merciless pace, pounding powerful and impaling, that his dick spurted cum before his mind could process anything. 

He fell face first on the couch, boneless and spent, ass kept up by strong hands so the banging could go on. The pleasure, stronger now because of his sensitivity, kept him awake somehow. 

For someone who had abstained from sexual pleasures extensively, Ushijima’s held out so long. Lust did not have any idea how many more times he came before Ushijima filled him to the brim, emptying his balls inside his ass. When he pulled out, jizz rolled down his thighs and Ushijima teasingly pushed his cockhead again inside, as if to plug the gaping hole, now red and swollen from the solicited abuse.

“Hey...” Lust managed to breathe out. “Go out with me?”

Ushijima’s face was all red, the lust in his eyes still there but fading. Gone was the scent of freshly baked milk bread around him, but Lust was too intoxicated to care. 

“Why?” He finally asked back, pulling his head out and making the Sin gasp in the sudden emptiness. 

“I like you.”

“You will stop liking me once I let you see the real me,” the assured him, voice back to being cold. Yet something else laced it—sadness. “No one stays with me.”

“I will,” Lust promised. Fatigue had made his eyelids heavy, but he managed to make a faint smile accross his flushed face. He passed out after that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s curious, Akaashi was supposed to be envy because of that one time he compared himself to Kenma and Kageyama during a match... but that’s a manga spoiler aaaaaahhhhhh!!! But I didn’t know how to add him in the story, and he’s a literal angel so calling him a Sin doesn’t sit right with me.
> 
> Also, NO TO ILLEGAL STREAMING OF 2ND COUR OR THE ANIMATION WILL CONTINUE TO LOOK BAD! 
> 
> ———  
> I didn’t mean to blaspheme when I wrote Milk Bread of Life (/><\\)  
> #LordPatawad


End file.
